


Do you think we fell in love this way?

by trekkietracks



Category: The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Listen i think someone HAD to make a fc, M/M, abt these lesbeans, also i guess u get a little background face and murdock, and its them 2, and my queer little soul NEEDS this, bc we need a background ship, im writing this at 2am, its not that long i just cant write for more than 10 minutes, so here have a little random slowburn of these 2 reporter gfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkietracks/pseuds/trekkietracks
Summary: I let the soft moonlight stroke your face,Do you think we fell in love this way?In the still of night,Under the moon and its tender rays?I let the turning sea, toss your hair,Do you think we fell in love this way?On the quiet shores,Watching our own boar, drift away?I let the cut grass, waft in the room,Do you think we fell in love this way?With the flowers around us,Our hearts forever to sway?You said I was an angel,You said I led your heart astray,I now know, whyWe fell in love this way.
Relationships: Amy Amanda Allen/Tawnia Baker, H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Kudos: 1





	Do you think we fell in love this way?

**Author's Note:**

> REPORTER GFS REPORTER GFS !!! This is a repost! God i rlly love the idea of thsese 2 together, and hopefully i can convince u guys to ship this as well. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes since this bad boy was written entirely at 1:30-2am. [wish me luck i have to brainstorm speaking competition things tomorrow !!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I let the soft moonlight stroke your face,  
> Do you think we fell in love this way?  
> In the still of night,  
> Under the moon and its tender rays?
> 
> I let the turning sea, toss your hair,  
> Do you think we fell in love this way?  
> On the quiet shores,  
> Watching our own boat, drift away?
> 
> I let the cut grass, waft in the room,  
> Do you think we fell in love this way?  
> With the flowers around us,  
> Our hearts forever to sway?
> 
> You said I was an angel,  
> You said I led your heart astray,  
> I now know, why  
> We fell in love this way.

Do you think we fell in love this way? 

  
  


The soft silver moonlight fell through the open window, as the soft night breeze floated through the van. Amy kicked two brown booted feet on the other seat, her flannel unbuttoned to reveal a dark inner layer. It's one of Murdock’s shirts, a black short sleeve with the words “Are you a Pilot? Because you’re pretty fly to me?” on it with large yellow letters. She made a mental note to use that line on the cute pilot she’d seen in the hangar where Face scammed his Latest Plane. Her eyes gazed to the dark blue sky above, stars faintly glimmering; like jewels, studding the dark velvet over her.

“Mind if I clamber in?” A familiar voice mumbled, from the cracked window, and Amy nodded, leaning over to open the door with a click. A tall, lanky man scrambled in, helped by the outstretched hand in front of him. 

“ ‘s cold,” He mumbled, rubbing his hands together. Amy could see him clearly now, his nose red and eyes watery and lips in a great need of chapstick. Her blanketed boots moved back, as Murdock settled in, and she nudged him gently, offering him some warmth. 

“No kidding,” she smiled back, and wrapped herself tighter in the blanket, thinking about maybe opening up the backseats so they could both comfortably stretch out. Somehow, Murdock caught her thoughts, and stood up, shaking his legs. 

She did the same. 

And they heaved up the seats behind them, wordlessly. [ It’s almost like they have a telepathic connection, an unbreakable bond between each other. Soulmates? Perhaps? Wouldn’t it be perfect, to love this way? ] 

Amy curled up on one side, blanket wrapping closer around her. Murdock stayed on his seat, sharp eyes unable to escape the darkness outside. She stared at him, or whatever she could see of him. Darkness. Glimmer in the eyes.  _ Tears ?  _

“Murdock.” She urged, nudging him once again with her covered boots, “Murdock what’s up with you today?”

And Murdock barked out a short laugh, his eyes blinking rapidly, forcing out a smile. 

“What’s up with me?”, Murdock heaved, taking a deep breath through his mouth. “Amy, Face and Hannibal have been missing for nearly a week now.”

Amy bit her lip, it had been six days and thirteen hours since Face and Hannibal had been abducted from a small exchange area. Security had been loose and cameras had been scarce, and they’d been taken from under their noses. 

BA had his own way of coping; first it was sulking, then it was being pragmatic, hell bent on looking for them. Amy tried to disassociate as hard as possible, deny anything bad had happened to them, and continue using her contacts to try and find some sort of information. Murdock just stared off into the distance, for hours at a time, lost in the stars. 

“You ever been in love with your best friend Amy? And by that i mean  _ yearned _ . ” He mumbled, and shuffled closer to Amy, sinking into the blanket. Amy rested her legs on his lap, “Perhaps…” she replied, smiling a little.

“Oh? Who was he?” His eyes meet hers, and there’s an uncomfortable pause. Pindrop silence apart from the faint chirping of crickets, all around them.

Amy bit her lip again, and blinked at him, “It was a she.” She cleared her throat, “quite a few. shes.”

Murdock turned over to meet her brown eyes, legs stretching out till they hit the seats ahead of them. 

“There’s been a fair few guys as well.” Amy continued, voice barely audible, trusting. 

“Eh you could say that again” Murdock winked at her sleepily, and she smiled back. 

Somehow she’d managed to come out to Murdock( to a crazy pilot she’d met four months ago, before her entire family. And it felt  _ good.  _

She felt free. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. If Murdock took it well, then she had someone to confide in, someone to talk to about stuff she only had her stupid diary for. Someone who’d give her replies back, rather than letting her stew in her feelings for yet another person who stole the key to her heart.

“Why do you ask?”

“Oh it’s nothing,” he waved a hand (he was sleepy, his hand eye coordination wasn't that great), and yawned, body relaxing.

“Oh yeah?”, Amy’s hands flitted to her nails, “then pray tell me why you came here in the dead of night? To bug me about being gay?”

“Kinda took the words right outta my mouth!” Eyes snapped open and he could feel Amy’s no nonsense gaze on him. 

“What does that mea-“ 

Oh.

_ Oh _

“I didn’t know. You. And Face.” She started, but was cut off by a hum from Murdock.

“Not us. Just me. I dunno if he’s…” he paused, “y’know. Into guys?” Murdock gulped, taking a deep breath of the cool dark air around him, “and i dont wanna mes-“

“And you don’t want to mess things up with asking.”

“Yeah. We got a pretty sweet gig going on here. I’d hate to see it go.” 

Amy sighed, and dragged Murdock down for a hug, “We’ll find them.” She stated, her voice firm.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, leave a kudo... Perhaps


End file.
